Six Billion Souls
by alexinwonderlandddd
Summary: A lot can happen in a small town but when these TV characters cross paths, drama ensues that none of them are too sure they can handle. One Tree Hill/Vampire Diaries/Glee/Pretty Little Liars/Teen Wolf crossover! Crazy, I know.
1. Brooke

**A/N:** PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ON!

Okay, so I can't even believe I'm posting this. This whole fic stems from a dream I had, that later turned into a possible video series on my youtube channel but that would be too hard so I decided to write it instead. It's _completely_ AU, so if that's not your thing, then this isn't the story for you. It's also a crossover between _One Tree Hill_, _The Vampire Diaries_, _Glee_, _Pretty Little Liars_ and the new MTV show, _Teen Wolf_ (btw, if you haven't already watched the first two episodes, I suggest you do because it's AMAZING!)

Moving on...like I said, I can't believe I'm posting this. I haven't written in a fic in the longest time and I literally just spent over an hour writing this and now I'm posting it. I think it's roughly 10,000 words, which is unbelievable to me. I don't think I've ever written a chapter that long! Please tell me if you like it and if I should continue because I have a lot of ideas for this and I would love to get a chance to write it...but I won't continue if nobody is reading. I will try to keep it as in character and canon as possible but like I said, this is AU so things are subject to change. I promise to explain and not make it too complicated though.

Each chapter will be told in one character's POV and be heavily revolved around said character and their relationships. Every one will cross paths at some point but I'm basically taking a Skins (the British television show) approach to it by having each chapter revolve around only a few select characters, instead of all of them. I won't include EVERY character from each show because that's way too much to write about, but you will know each character that I have chosen to write about and their backgrounds once their chapters are up.

Again, this is so crazy for me right now and I'm really nervous posting this. If anyone wants to BETA it, please let me know and I'll re post it once it has been edited. I'll stop rambling on and let you get to the story...I'm sorry it's so long, I kind of just let my mind go crazy with descriptions and such. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Brooke<strong>

Brooke Davis sat on the bleachers outside of Mystic Falls High School in Virgina, Georgia. She across the field of grass and saw the lacrosse team lining up for practice. She silently thanked God her on-again-off-again fling, Tyler Lockwood, preferred football.

She felt her cell phone vibrating in her pocket and took it out just to see who it was. She held back an eye roll and sighed when she saw that Tyler was calling her. She muted her phone and threw it into her bag, hoping he wouldn't try to find her...she wasn't in the mood for a fight.

After last period, they had gotten into another one of their brawls, which only consisted of them screaming at each other, pointing out each other's flaws. It was one of the reasons their relationship wasn't official, they couldn't go a few days without an argument.

It wasn't like it was ever Brooke's fault, though. Tyler was always so mysterious and cryptic and Brooke felt like he was hiding something from her. Whether it was his long nights at the gym, or helping his mother with one of her charity events, two of his most used bullshit excuses, he was never available. This angered Brooke because, not that she would ever admit it aloud, she just wanted to spend time with him. She wanted them to be a _normal_ couple, like her friend from Ohio, Rachel Berry, was with her boyfriend, Finn.

The two girls had met a few years back while both their families were vacationing in the Hamptons, and kept in touch. She had received a detailed e-mail from Rachel the night before about how she had Finn went roller-skating together, something Brooke saw as really lame but thought it was sweet how Rachel explained Finn had helped her up when she fell and how they held hands rolling through the streets of their small town, Lima.

Instead of doing couple-like things like that, she and Tyler mostly just snuck off to the janitor's closet during study period and screwed each other's brains out. Not that she necessarily hated the thrill of sneaking around like that she just…wanted a little romance in her life, and Tyler didn't seem to pick up on that no matter how many hints she dropped.

Part of her even thought he could be cheating on her, but she tried to keep those thoughts in a box at the very back of her brain with the key thrown away. She had been cheated on once before, twice if you really thought about it, and she didn't want to go through that pain ever again. She wouldn't let _anyone _put her through that pain again. He did spend an awful lot of time with that Caroline Forbes though...he claimed they were just friends, but Brooke always suspected there was something more going on between them.

Brooke shook her head, ridding her mind of the thought. It was just her insecurities speaking. Despite Tyler's lack of commitment and romance, she knew he cared about her. He had told her this only once before, during their first fight. Brooke was furiously threatening up him down that she would ruin his reputation with girls so fast that he would have to change schools if he didn't admit his feelings for her before he told her he cared. And that was enough for Brooke, just knowing that he cared about her. It wasn't like she was getting much attention from her parents or even her friends for that matter. Sure, she was one of the most popular girls in school but the admiration and love she got from her peers wasn't real. They didn't actually care about Brooke as a person, they just cared about her social status and what benefits they would get being friends with her. None of them really knew her anyway, except for Nathan Scott, her best friend.

Well, technically he was Tyler's best friend but she and Nathan had gotten close since she started…whatever it is she was doing with Tyler. Tyler didn't know how to have friends anyway, he was kind of a jerk that way.

A whistle blowing distracted her from her thoughts and her head rose up, her eyes going to the field. She smiled when she saw Nathan walking towards her; he somehow always knew where to find her when she was feeling down.

"Brooke Davis," he said, his signature Nathan grin plastered all over his face, making his way up the metal stairs of the bleachers. "I thought I'd find you here." She smiled again as he leaned against the railing. "Let me guess, you and Tyler got into another fight?"

"How'd you guess?" She asked, sarcastically. It wasn't like her and Tyler fighting was a new thing or something that happened rarely and most of the time, Nathan got involved either to break them up, or stop Tyler from breaking something.

"Well, I just spoke to him and he seems pretty pissed off." He informed her. She rolled her eyes. _Of course, _he would be pissed off even though he was the one who canceled on their date! "Wanna tell me what happened?"

She turned to him. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing the details, Nate?" She asked, not meaning it to sound so rude. It was just that Brooke spilled the details of _every _fight she and Tyler had, give or take a few but they were almost all the same anyway.

"You're my friend, Brooke," he shrugged, not seeming to take her harsh question to offense. "Tyler's my friend. I don't like seeing you guys fight, so I just thought I'd help." She nodded. "If you want me to back off, just say the word-"

"No," she interrupted him. Nathan always calmed her down when Tyler got under her skin and if she pushed him away now, she would be pissed off for the rest of the night, maybe until tomorrow, without a solution. "He canceled our date _again._"

"Oh," he nodded, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, what was his excuse this time?"

"That he had to study," she rolled her eyes. "I'm Brooke Davis, I shouldn't be dealing wit this crap!" She shouted, but composed herself, realizing there were people around. "And you know, normally I'd believe that excuse but Tyler doesn't study. His father usually bullies his teachers into giving him a good mark if he fails anyway," she shrugged but then closed her eyes. She turned to face Nathan and opened them again. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. "So, that's why he's been even more of a jackass lately." She shook her head. "I can't believe I forgot," she sighed, as she started gathering her things and stood up. "Maybe I should go see if he's okay-" Nathan pulling her back down interrupted her. She looked down at him, questioning his grasp on her wrist.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asked, letting her go. He only asked because the death of his father was a sensitive subject for Tyler, as it would be for anybody but especially Tyler. He never talked about it, and when someone brought up what a great father he had, Tyler left the room in a rage. Brooke and Nathan had witnessed this quite a few times. It had scared Brooke at first but as she got to know Tyler more, she understood. He may not have talked about his father much, but Brooke was able to pick up on the effect Charles Lockwood's verbal, and sometimes physical, abuse towards his son had on Tyler.

"I guess not," she sighed, sitting back down. She felt horrible for forgetting the two-month anniversary of Tyler's father's death, but that didn't excuse his douche-y behavior towards her. All she wanted was for them to _work _but Tyler was making that want almost impossible.

"How about I get your mind off it," Nathan suggested. She looked at him curiously, giving him a small nod to go on. "Let's go get some ice cream?"

She raised her eyebrow at his proposition. "In the middle of October, Nathan?" She asked. The weather in Mystic Falls was always up and down. It was either extremely hot or extremely cold and then there were the odd days when the weather was actually bearable. Unfortunately, today was not one of those days and Brooke had been bundled up in a cashmere sweater for the most part.

Nathan simply shrugged, still leaving the offer out on the table. She laughed at him. "I hope you know you're insane."

"Insane enough to make you laugh." He said, as he stood up. "Come on," he reached out his hand to help her up.

She smiled, quickly taking it and propped herself up. She gathered her things into her bag and threw it over her shoulder as they started walking down the steps.

"By the way," she said, with a smirk on her face. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh, other than basketball practice… Nothing?" He shrugged. She smirked again. "Why?"

"My friend Rachel is moving here from Ohio and I think you two would make a _great _couple!" She said, excitedly. "I mean, she has a boyfriend now but how will that last considering the distance? I think she's perfect for you!" She clapped but frowned when she saw Nathan's less than thrilled expression. "Oh, come on, Nate! She's gorgeous!"

"That's what you said about the last girl and she was the furthest thing from gorgeous," he shook his head.

Brooke giggled. The last girl she had set him up with, Savannah, was a complete joke to get him back for forcing her to watch gory horror films on Halloween the year before, which Nathan never knew. The girl was sweet, but she wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world...well, she could be if she knew how to properly look after herself. Brooke still to this day mentally kicked herself for not convincing Savannah to let her give her a makeover.

"Besides, I don't need you to find me a girlfriend, OK Brooke?"

"Oh trust me, I know that you are very capable of getting girls on your own," she winked, hinting at that one weekend during freshman year he spent with not one but _two _cheerleaders who were seniors at the time, at his parents beach house. He smirked, remembering how the blond, Kyla Rottman, had taken his virginity. That was definitely a good weekend. "But, for some reason, you've been going through…a dry spell lately, I mean, when was the last time you had a girlfriend anyway?"

He looked at the ground, trying to remember the last girl he dated seriously enough to consider his girlfriend…He smiled upon remembering and looked back up at her.

"Last year," he said, smirked. "I dated Caroline Forbes, don't you remember?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes at him, knowing he brought her name up on purpose. They weren't even serious anyway, they went out on a few dates to restaurants or a movie and made out but both of them felt no real spark, or connection. So, they broke up but remained friends much to Brooke's displeasure.

"Yeah, well she's kind of a slut so she doesn't count," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Nathan tried to stifle a laugh but couldn't hold it back. "Anyway!" She said, glaring at him. "Rachel is definitely you're type and I really think you'd like her so can you just… give her a chance?"

He groaned, throwing his head back. He hated Brooke's crazy blind date set ups, he had been through quite a few of them already during the past two years, but she was right…he hadn't really dated anyone in a while so what was the harm in one date? This Rachel girl, whoever she was, couldn't be that bad. "Fine," he said. "But one condition," she looked at him curiously. "You and Ty have to join us."

She snorted. "Like that'll ever happen!" She exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "I can't even go one day without arguing with his stupid, arrogant self…do you really think I'll be able to get him to agree to go on a double date? In less than four days?"

"You're the one who wants me to have a girlfriend so bad," he shrugged, as he continued to walk. "I've already agreed to go, the rest is up to you, Brooke Davis!"

"Well, lucky for you, Nathan Scott, I just happen to love a challenge so…you're on!" She yelled, as she tried to catch up to him. "And slow down, will ya? I'm wearing heels, you know?"

He laughed. "Well, that's your problem, not mine." She glared at him as she whacked his arm. He pretended to wince in pain, knowing it would give her some sort of mental edge over him if she had inflicted pain.

As they continued walking down the field, they passed the lacrosse team, which included a friend of Nathan's, Jackson, and Brooke's younger brother, Scott.

She smiled and waved at her brother, who was only two years younger than her, and shot him a quick thumbs up, as it was the first day of tryouts, before she and Nathan exited the school's lot and made their way to the student-friendly ice cream shop a few blocks down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, that's the first chapter...I told you it was long! I'm assuming everyone is aware of the characters mentioned in this chapter but if not, you can check my page where I will post a character list with some background info on each other of them. And yes, I gave Brooke a little brother, Scott from Teen Wolf. I wanted to have at least one character related to another and I thought that was the most logical choice. And yes, everybody, except Rachel of course, lives in Mystic Falls. Like I said, everything will be explained in each chapter but if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I will gladly answer them! I hope you all liked this so far, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review if you want me to continue! I can't stress you enough how important reviews are to keep my motivation to update going and if you want to BETA, let me know in your review! Thank you so much for reading!


	2. Rachel

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter, finally! Sorry it took a while, my inspiration comes and goes so I might take some time before posting the next one. I have pretty much figured out where everything is going in this fic, I just need to figure out how I'm going to write it so that's going to be a little time-consuming. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It was really scary for me to even post it so I'm happy to see that someone actually enjoyed it! I also want to thank, **Biddy429**, who not only gave me a very detailed review but also BETA'd this second chapter and will continue to edit each chapter as I write them. It means so much to me for you to take the time to do that, so thanks!

Anyway, I won't keep rambling on. I hope more people get into it because I'm really excited for this story to progress! I hope it's not too confusing since I have gone/will go into great detail about each character in their respective chapters. If anything does though, please feel free to ask or check out my profile, where I have posted descriptions of each character's current state in the fic. PLEASE review! Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Rachel<strong>

Rachel Berry shifted in her seat in an effort to make herself more comfortable. She was going to be on this plane for a couple of hours so she wanted to make sure that she was comfy throughout the flight.

Here she was sitting alongside her two gay fathers, on a flight to Mystic Falls, Virginia where she and her parents would reside for the next year due to one of her father's being transferred there by his employer.

It wasn't going to be that bad, she kept telling herself, although sometimes it was hard to believe. She was going to miss Glee club and all her friends but especially her boyfriend, Finn. She missed him already. They had finally gotten to a place where they were comfortable with one another and extremely happy. After finally declaring their love for each other before last year's performance at Regionals, they spent the whole summer together and really solidified their love.

She wasn't sure how a long distance relationship was going to affect them but she was hopeful, after all there is always ways to breach the gap through email and the like. Rachel was never one to give up on anything she loved, and this was especially true when it came to Finn. She had spent almost the entire year chasing after him even though he had a girlfriend. She didn't care how desperate she looked, she was the kind of person who would do anything for love and in the end, she had managed to get what she wanted and was happier than ever.

She took her white laptop out of its case and placed it onto her lap. She reached into the case and grabbed one of Barbra Streisand's concert DVDs, popping it into the disc player and smiled happily, as she eagerly waited for the show to begin.

She loved watching Barbra live. There was something so fulfilling about watching her idol sing with such power and grace. Rachel could only hope to be like her someday. Her dreams of starring on Broadway had started at a young age; her parents were very into the arts and theatre while she was growing up. They took her to see her first Broadway production at the young age of five…she knew it was where she belonged and that was where her dream began.

Everything she had done thus far geared towards that goal and nothing – not even love, would get in the way of her big dream. She often tried to picture Finn and living in New York together in some swanky apartment, sipping wine and enjoying fancy dinners each night, going to see different plays over the weekend and just the idea of it all made her excited for the future. Except…Finn didn't always seem so enthusiastic when she mentioned her ideas. In fact, he didn't even know if he could see himself living anywhere other than Lima, Ohio, let alone New York City. But Rachel simply pushed those thoughts out of her mind…Finn had never been to the city, and though she hadn't either she was much better at imagining herself there than Finn was. She knew he just had to experience it all first hand and Rachel was sure he would love it there.

He would get to experience it without her this year that is…if their Glee club, New Directions, made it to Nationals which were being held in New York City. She so badly wanted to go with them but had already accepted the fact that she would not be able to be part of Glee club this year. She couldn't help but think that their chances of making it past Sectionals were slim to none without her, she _was _the most talented singer in the group after all, but she was going to give them the benefit of the doubt because there were others that were talented. None quite as talented as her though but who was she kidding? She was the best damn singer in Lima, maybe even in Ohio all together and New Directions didn't stand a chance without her.

It saddened her to think that their dreams of going to New York for Nationals would be crushed without her because under her self-aware and often overbearing exterior, she actually cared about her Glee club members…a lot. They had become her family in such a short length of time and she really did love them very much, although sometimes it was hard to see that. She was just so hell-bent on her dreams coming true that she came off as selfish or even arrogant but it was only because she was aware of how talented she was.

She shook her head as she watched Barbra sing one of her favorites. She hoped she would have enough time to watch the whole concert, she hated not being able to finish something she started…even something as mundane as watching a Barbra Streisand concert DVD. Well, it was mundane in her life anyway.

If you took away all the sadness overcoming her of having to leave Glee club and Finn – Rachel Berry was excited to move to Mystic Falls, albeit it was nothing like New York City but it was different. Lima was such a small town that it sometimes felt suffocating. Rachel was excited at the prospect of a new town and meeting new people with the possibility of meeting new friends.

She already had at least one new friend at her new school, Brooke Davis, whom she had met in the Hamptons while both their families were vacationing there a year or two back and they got along great. They were a lot alike in some ways, both were fiercely loyal to the people they cared about and both had big dreams for the future all of which meant living in the city. Brooke had told Rachel all about her dreams of becoming a famous fashion designer and Rachel's imagination couldn't help but wander off to the thought of her and Brooke heading to fashion shows and posh Upper East Side events together.

It would be perfect…she would star on Broadway, she and Finn would probably be engaged by then, and Brooke would be her best friend who would give her free samples from her fashion line. Rachel sighed contently at the thought and couldn't wait for this life to begin.

"More water, dear?"

Rachel snapped out of her daydream, and lowered one of the headphones on her ear. She looked up at the flight attendant who had asked the question.

"Oh, yes please," Rachel nodded, a little embarrassed of how she had been staring off into space. It happened often, Rachel was a dreamer but she didn't mind it. She loved the feeling of knowing that one day; all of her dreams would come true.

She watched as the flight attendant poured her another glass of water.

"Thank you," Rachel nodded, taking it and placing it into the cup holder. "Um, excuse me?" She said. The flight attendant looked at her, a polite smile on her face, "How much longer until we're there?"

The woman looked down at her watch and then placed a hand on her hip. "Should be another twenty minutes, sweetheart," she informed her, catching a glimpse of the content currently playing on her laptop. "You a Streisand fan?"

"Huge!" Rachel gushed, as she paused the DVD, not wanting to miss another second of it while talking to the flight attendant.

"That's great, honey!" The woman smiled. "Not something you find often amongst you young kids these days." Rachel smiled politely, as _if _she was anything like the youth of America these days. "Well, I better get back…you enjoy that concert, it's a good one!"

"Thanks!" Rachel said as the woman disappeared. She sighed happily as she put the headphones back on and return to the peaceful sound of Barbra Streisand.

Twenty minutes. She said to herself in her head. This was getting more exciting by the minute! She couldn't wait to walk the halls of Mystic Falls High School and then the chatter of 'the new girl' would begin. Unless she was performing, Rachel didn't normally get much attention from the people at McKinley High, her old school…unless she was getting a slushie thrown in her face by one of the jocks, something she thought would settle down once she started dating Finn, captain of the football team, but unfortunately, it didn't. She didn't care much though, all that mattered once that one day she would be on a huge stage, singing songs that she loved and people would cheer and give her standing ovations at every performance. It was going to happen and Rachel wasn't going to stop until it did.


End file.
